User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Lukas died in episode 7 (Jetra version, blame Stormy)
Due to Stormy daring me to make a Jetra story, this is here. And to avenge that, there will be a Lukesse version, so keep your mustaches on. ---- Both Lukas and Petra turned to Jesse, their eyes burning bright with an unnatural red light. Jesse took a step back, his heart pounding and his mind racing. He wanted to save Petra, and he wanted to save Lukas. He was jolted back into reality as his two friends charged. Without thinking, he ran forward and tackled Petra into the water. He felt tears slip out of his eyes as he landed. Petra's body spasmed as she was freed from PAMA. Jesse couldn't check on his friend, though, he had to try and help Lukas. He got up in a fluid motion and ran at Lukas, but to his shock, Lukas had grabbed Harper and fled on a spider. Harper shouted directions, and Jesse barely registered the words. Almost like a machine, Jesse grabbed the water and flower, filld the cauldron, and shut the doors after Ivor and Petra. The boy felt nothing, he was numb and in shock. He cared for Petra, but Lukas was his friend. No. Jesse thought, suddenly angry. He wasn't going to give up on his friend yet. Petra wouldn't like it. Turning to look at the ginger-haired girl, he saw his friend behind held up by Ivor. "Petra, are you OK?" He asked, concerned. ---- Jesse looked at Lukas, who was pleading to not be deactivated. He said one thing to PAMA. "We're not friends." He ripped the Redstone Heart out. It all happened in a flash. Everything was dimming, he grabbed Lukas, and then he somehow made his way back up. He gently laid his friend down. He could hear Petra and Ivor coming, but didn't care. He placed a hand on Lukas's chest, trying to feel a heartbeat. Nothing. Jesse's heart skipped a beat. No. Not again. Flashbacks appeared in his mind. He remembered Ellegaard's hand slipping from his grasp. Reuben disappearing in a puff of smoke. Too many people... too many people that Jesse cared for had been killed because of him. He could remember all the arguments he and Lukas had had, and when they became friends trying to survive. "Please, Lukas, don't go," Jesse said, eyes pleading. Lukas met Jesse's gaze and understood where his friend was coming from. Jesse was afraid of what might happen to him. "Fine, Jesse. I'll stay for you guys. But the second this is all over, I'm going to look for them." "Jesse, are you OK-" Petra stopped speaking the second she saw everything. Jesse reached out to try and feel for Lukas's heartbeat again, but, suddenly, Lukas vanished, his inventory spread across the area. Immediately, Jesse felt Petra's arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. Jesse hugged back. "I'm sorry, Petra. I wanted to help him. I wanted to do it for him and for you. You always said friends came first. But.... I couldn't do anything again!" Jesse cried, his voice showing all the sadness he felt. He liked Lukas as a friend... but deep down, he know that part of trying to save Lukas was for Petra. Petra said nothing, but hugged Jesse tighter. Maybe I am as worthless as they said I was. Category:Blog posts